


Eating Katsudon

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Cup of China, Day 4, Deepthroating, M/M, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, heavily inspired by Episode 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the Cup of China, Victor eats Katsudon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Let's just pretend skating costumes can be opened that way, okay?

_“Watch me, Victor,”_ Yuuri said with a determination so unlike him, eyes burning like embers, dark and passionate. Startled, Victor’s eyes grew wide before the words sunk in, making the tiny hair son his neck stand on edge. The fact that other parts of his body sprang to attention, Victor deliberately ignored, grateful for both his coat and the boards around the rink. A coach getting aroused publically in front of his student wasn’t exactly a flattering picture, but perhaps one quite a few expected. It was little surprise that Yakov’s scolding voice began to mingle with the remains of Yuuri’s words, getting loud and louder with every second that passed. These days, Victor felt as if Yakov basically only lived to finally see him fall out of those pink clouds he chose to live in since last year’s banquet.

Perhaps Yakov had a valid point, yet there was nothing Victor could do against the way he felt. ‘ _Fuck!’_ Being addressed in _that_ way was one of Victor’s weaknesses – not that there weren’t plenty of others he could choose from: expensive watches, sparkling champagne – preferably rosé, extravagant accessories that Chanel, Hermès and Louis Vuitton have in stock in their boutiques around the world. Over the years, Victor spent a little fortune on entirely (un)necessary items.

“Watch me!” Over and over the words repeated itself in Victor’s head until Yakov fell silent at last. The old and bitter man had no place as warmth and endless love flooded Victor, as Yuuri’s lingering gaze made his knees go weak. Around Yuuri he was no living legend, cold and unapproachable, no idol lifted to a podium of solid gold, he was an ordinary man falling under the charming spell of Yuuri’s extravagant seduction attempts. He fell, but not in the way Yakov wished him to fall, as with each passing day he fell head over heels for Yuuri anew.

_“Victor!”_

Victor’s eyes snapped open, and then he smiled, radiance blossoming over his face. He didn’t know what game Yuuri was playing with him tonight, nor from whom Yuuri learned that being ordered around was Victor’s not so secret kink. Well, if Victor was honest, he didn’t even know if Yuuri played a game at all. What else brought forth this demeanor?

 _“Don’t take your eyes off me,”_ Yuuri added the exact moment when Victor’s heartbeat was at its highest, punctuating the syllables in a way that they etched itself into Victor’s mind for all eternity, right before he skated away, licking his lips seductively _._

Victor never did.

Instead he burned for exactly 2:17 minutes, a flame lit by Yuri’s demeanor, a firework of emotions set ablaze by Yuuri’s routine, during which Yuuri seduced him with such exquisiteness that Victor’s body felt hot and cold at the same time. Seconds stretched into minutes, and minutes began to feel like a lifetime; a lifetime filled with passion and lewd seduction, something Victor never wished to end.

Today’s performance, in all its intensity, wasn’t about seducing Katsudon anymore – it was the tale of seducing Victor Nikiforov, of coming alive. The understanding literally robbed Victor of his breath, warmth spreading through his body.

When Yuri skated, the world around Victor stood still, being absorbed by the beauty of the moment – the world could have fallen apart before his eyes and Victor wouldn’t have noticed. The deafening noise of the cheering crowd crashed against Victor’s mind like the thundering waves of the ocean against the solid rock which remained entirely unaffected by the turmoil. He only had eyes for Yuuri, caught up in his fawning. Well, he wasn’t fawning. He was lecherously staring for all the world to see when Yuuri danced; who was practically glowing with energy, blindly following the invisible tracks on the ice the music etched into it.

Victor licked his dry lips just from staring at Yuuri, eyes trailing along the muscles of Yuuri’s thigh, and damn, how perfect he looked in his costume leaving not much to the imagination.

Back in the present again, Yuri stood before him with shaking breath, arms akimbo. With a faint and exhausted shadow of the wonderful smirk he gave him just before his routine, Yuuri asked, “Did I manage?”, still catching his breath.  

For a few seconds Victor looked at Yuuri with wrinkled brows, fazed, brushing the silver strands out of his eyes. “Pardon me?”

Yuuri’s smile grew. “Did I manage to seduce you?”

He already knew the answer, the mischievous sparkle in Yuuri’s eyes told Victor as much. Well, Victor knew that at times he was quite obvious, yet he had the decency to blush at least a little. With a matching smirk Victor leaned in, lowering his voice significantly as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s back, feeling the dampness against his fingers. “Seduce? You almost made me come,” he whispered, making sure that Yuuri knew just how much effect the performance had on him with his lower body.

“Don’t steal Chris’s motto,” Yuuri laughed, looking at Chris over his shoulder before he twined his fingers for a split second with Victor’s before they stepped away from each other with gnawing reluctance. Sadly, the official part was not yet over.

 

*

Voices exploded around them as cameras flashed the moment Yuuri’s exorbitant score was announced.  Buzzing sounds flitted through the air, mingling with the drowning cheers from the ranks, deafening to the ears. Yuuri was supposed to do something: wave cheerfully, smile or laugh, yet his hand remained frozen on Victor’s thigh, a gesture Victor knew was entirely accidental, nevertheless it burned against his skin. He withdrew his arm from Yuuri’s back, forming a heart with his fingers to please the waiting photographers, stepping in when Yuuri was at a loss of what to do. Of late he often did – playing along their game of flirtation, performing in a way he knew the crowd adored it, just everything at which Yuuri was so terribly bad at, came naturally to Victor, even in moments like these when he only wished to get away with Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” Victor said once they were finally in the catacombs and therefore out of sight, touching Yuuri delicately on the small of his back as he steered him towards the locker room, “I want you.”

A desire so fierce that Victor feared it would consume him if it wasn’t quenched immediately burned in his veins, robbing him of all of his senses.  
  
Yuuri headed left, down the dim corridor. “You already have me,” he laughed.  
  
“Differently,” Victor said, opening the door to the locker room and pushing Yuuri inside. Immediately the door slammed shut behind them. Along with the furry tissue box, Victor’s $2000 coat landed carelessly on the dirty floor, and his hands on Yuuri’s body.

“See what you’ve done to me,” Victor added, actually sounding quite desperate – well, he was quite desperate – guiding Yuuri’s hand between his legs while he pulled him close. The boy looked at him in quickly hidden surprise at the fierceness but did not object, a matching longing spreading across his face.  
  
Yuuri leaned in, his lips so maddingly close against Victor’s skin but not touching. It drove Victor wild with desire, even if he thought it was by no means possible.

 “I don’t care what you want,” said Yuuri, catching Victor firmly by his tie and completely off guard, “not when I want you on your knees.”  
  
“Fuck.” Victor wasn’t one for swearing in his daily life, but in the bedroom, which more often than not wasn’t a bedroom, he swore like a bloody sailor. He was close to Yuuri, too close, yet still not close enough, nearly pressed up against him, feeling the damp skin through the thin fabric of the costume Yuuri still wore.  So close that not even a sheet of paper would fit between them, but for Victor it still wasn’t enough.

It _never_ was.  
  
Finally, Yuuri’s teeth raked over the shell of his ear, whispering incredibly filthy words right into it, his breath brushing against the wet skin until Victor shivered. Tonight he was blessed to experience a side of Yuuri, which had been buried beneath a cathedral of anxiety all the while, something that filled Victor with both pride and happiness. Pride because their love was the very reason for Yuuri’s growing self-esteem, a transformation which was breathtaking to witness, filling Victor with a happiness he had never known. Loving Yuuri meant that the empty shell of his life was finally filled.  
  
In response to Yuuri’s not so gentle caresses, Victor’s hands found their way to Yuuri’s neck, wrapping themselves around it possessively. Yuuri was his, and his alone! Despite it, he allowed Yuuri to urge his legs apart, trapping his body between the wall and Yuuri’s own with only a little struggle. Victor’s mind was a strange and incomprehensible realm at times: as much as he craved submission from the bottom of his heart, he equally craved to pretend quite the contrary, even though he had never played that special game of his with Yuuri, being too afraid to scare him for the rest of his life.

 _'But today?’_ Victor mused, loosing himself in the heat of Yuuri’s body, _‘today Yuuri is different, so perhaps I may ..’_  
  
His thoughts shattered the moment Yuuri demanded his attention with vigor. “I said never take your eyes off me, yet you are disobeying me.”  
  
Victor felt his body sway against Yuuri’s own, dismissing his idea right away. He allowed Yuuri to catch his jaw in a vicious grip to draw him into a kiss, eyes burning like embers, a kiss that only elicited yet another searing burning.  
  
Victor surrendered, completely and with an indulgent smile. Over the years he slowly had come to accept his need to submit. Prejudices of various sorts had made him reject those threads with all its might, had filled him with contradictory feelings he failed to harmonize with the rest of his eccentric life. And then Yuuri kissed him until Victor practically whimpered into Yuuri’s mouth by the confidence of how Yuuri devoured him; savagely, and so entirely unashamed.  
  
Breathless, he looked at Yuuri, their noses still touching. “Not even when I want exactly the same?” retorted Victor with a smirk before he sunk down, hands brushing against Yuuri’s nipples through the thin fabric as he went until Yuuri groaned – out of frustration and desire. So far, Victor had never told Yuuri about the true meaning of the costume he had made at the age of 16, as his sexual fantasies began to soar. A delicate nothing, a dream of black lace and fabric, adorned with sparkling highlights, silvery white like the innocence young Vitya had long lost along the way. That Yuuri wore it now made Victor proud – and incredibly aroused. There was no point in denying that.

For the first time tonight Yuuri’s demeanor seemed to crack. With wide eyes he looked down, insecurity flashing for the briefest of moments until they transformed yet again. It was mesmerizing to watch. Yuuri’s eyes were like kaleidoscopes, sparkling and shining, and so diverse that for every mood of Yuuri’s a certain expression existed. By now, Victor deciphered most.  
  
“Go on, then” Yuuri said, his voice excited and husky, yet far less confident than it had been before. Nevertheless it sent a thrill of pleasure down Victor’s spine, fueling the craving lust he felt for Yuuri. For a split second Victor was worried that Yuuri’s newly found Eros allure would dissipate as quickly as it came, dissolving in the cold air of the night, leaving him wanton and desperate.  
  
Usually Victor was quite flirtatious and incredibly patient, teasing Yuuri in the most exquisite way until Yuuri muttered he couldn’t take it anymore, right now Victor couldn’t be bothered with such sentiments.  


“Stray with me,” Victor suggested, impatiently zipping Yuuri’s skating costume open, partly with his fingers, partly with his teeth, face close enough to Yuuri’s groin to smell the mélange of adrenaline, sweat, and arousal through the thin fabric. It only heightening the burning ache of lust soaring through Victor’s body, “burn with me. Fade with me.”  
  
Upon that, Yuuri’s breath hitched audibly. Of late, they burned for each other every night, faded into oblivion together, their arms tightly wrapped around each other as sweat dried upon their exhausted bodies.

“For the rest of my life.” Warmth blossomed anew in Victor’s heart.

Carding his hands through Victor’s hair Yuuri hesitated, then nodded slowly as Victor’s hands came to rest on his buttocks. Victor was never good at concealing what he wanted. With a suggestive smirk he pulled Yuuri closer towards his face until he felt his cock brushing against his lips. Of late they often ended up like this, with Victor worshipping Yuuri’s cock – in Yuuri’s bed, with the unavoidable nuisance of having to be silent because of Yuuri’s parents. Well, a locker room with a door that wasn’t even locked was not much better Victor figured but deliberately ignored the fact. Being calm and quiet wasn’t exactly Victor’s strength; he stuck to the rules, however it didn’t mean he didn’t complain about it out loud. And Victor being Victor, did so overly dramatically. It went so far that Yuuri had once suggested to gag him. (Which sadly Yuuri had never done so far. It was just another beautiful idea of which Victor couldn’t rid himself).

At the beginning of their explorations Victor had tried to listen to Yuuri’s breathing, had tried to pick up on cues about what Yuuri loved, and how he loved in response. After a week Victor had come to the conclusion that Yuuri simply loved everything he did to him, and therefore stopped taking mental notes about literally everything.

Yuuri poked Victor’s forehead with his index finger. “Get on with it.” His demanding voice washed over Victor, and boy, how should he object?  
  
He whined outright just before he wrapped his lips around Yuuri’s cock, touching the head lightly, sensual and teasing, tongue running along the tip once, twice, so painfully slow that Yuuri scolded him yet again.  
  
_Not like this?’_ Victor asked with his eyes, quirking his eyebrows in fake puzzlement.  
  
“Damn you, no!”  
  
The chuckle began to form in Victor’s throat immediately, briefly contemplating if he should continue the unfulfilling tease. He lived for the moments in which Yuuri was like this, demanding and so secure of himself, and found he couldn’t bring himself to be. Instead he inhaled sharply through his mouth, swallowing obscenely around Yuuri’s length before he sunk down as far as he could. Above him, Yuuri spluttered, cheeks burning red from what was happening to him, something which was enough encouragement for Victor to do it yet again.  
  
Victor suppressed the unease he felt as Yuuri’s cock hit the back of his throat. Wasn’t this exactly the appeal of this treatment he was about to receive from Yuuri? Wasn’t this what he craved and had fantasized for so many nights? It was.  He loved to see himself wrecked – spluttering with tears streaming down his face, cheeks burning from exhaustion. Photos of his handsome face grimaced in displeasure existed, hidden in the maze of pictures on his mobile phone. When he occasionally looked at them, he imagined it was Yuuri’s cock in his mouth, but sadly it wasn’t.  
  
Victor lifted his eyes to Yuuri, coy beneath the eyelashes, giving Yuuri’s now bared cheeks a tight squeeze of encouragement. Instead of holding his gaze, Yuuri looked away, pursing his lips in a grimace. Shortly after, he wriggled out of Victor’s hold, edging his leg to the side until the Makkachin tissue box landed a bit further away, with its face upside down.  
  
With wide eyes Victor looked at him quizzically, then snorted around Yuuri’s cock upon the  realization that the dog replica was watching, and he couldn’t do it like this. That was Yuuri! Fine with having his cock blown right after the competition but getting bothered by a lifeless thing.  
  
_‘Let him have his little extravagancies,’_ Victor thought, being the king of various extravagancies himself. He licked along Yuuri’s length in broad strokes with the flat of his tongue, swirling around the crown of it before he sunk down completely yet again. Yuuri tasted different than anybody he had ever pleasured with his mouth; he even tasted differently than he had last night, mused Victor, keeping his head perfectly still, much to Yuuri’s frustration whose fingers tighten into a fist in his hair. The moment Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, Victor swallowed around Yuuri, and the words gathered upon Yuuri’s tongue never saw daylight. Instead he gasped in a way so wonderful that Victor fell on his task with vigor, the same fire throbbing through his veins that urged Yuuri on, precious and sweet Yuuri, who already was unable to withstand the temptation Victor’s mouth certainly was. Encouragement of that sort always made Victor eager –  he bobbed his head, taking as much of Yuuri inside his mouth as he could managed from the weird angle, letting his head fall into his neck , it was still enough to make Yuuri moan helplessly above him.  
  
“Victor where did you learn ..?” Yuuri asked, reaching down to affectionately brush a silver strand out of Victor’s eyes before he let his index finger trail along those perfectly spread lips  
  
Victor shivered upon the touch, not certain if Yuuri really wished to know how many guys he’d blown before coming to Hasetsu. No. In his head Victor rephrased his thoughts.

He was _quite_ certain Yuuri didn’t wish to know.

He was also certain he would never tell him. They had been many, and many many more, on whom Victor had gone down since turning fifteen. It wasn’t his fault that he loved to suck guys off, because it was fact: he absolutely took great delight in doing it. Half of the skating world knew, and then half of the skating circus pretended they didn’t.

Victor never cared.

What he loved to do was powerful and thrilling, the allure of being able to reduce another man to a quivering mess, was an aphrodisiac straight out of hell for Victor.  
  
Yet there was no aphrodisiac more powerful than Yuuri Katsuki.  
  
He never loved a cock as much as Yuuri’s; never cherished one with the same loving intensity and passion, found himself drooling night after night by the mere thought alone. A moan followed Yuuri’s words and it was encouragement enough to go deeper to render Yuuri speechless, burning jaws ensured. Success came easily even if Victor, trapped between the wall and Yuuri’s body, had little possibility to move, but perhaps that was exactly what added to his excitement? It might well be possible.

Over the years, Victor had come to love ungentle hands in his hair, the tightening grip which always came along with a faltering rhythm, those filthy sounds he made, intense and obscene, so that in the past he had been accused of faking. Giving head had always been satisfying to Victor, yet never as arousing as it was now. Victor had consumed, experimented and devoured, had done many things that would send Yakov instantly six feet under.

What he never had, was truly loved.  
  
Yuuri’s grip was hard enough to make Victor hiss – and his cock throb in odd response. Many a lonely night Victor had spent dreaming about Yuuri fucking his face, touching himself to the sensuality of those images that floated through his head. Over the course of time those fantasies changed and blossomed, became more vivid with every day he spent in Hasetsu as Yuuri’s words began to weave into his dreams. Those little gasps of surprise which so frequently fell from Yuuri’s lips; those eyes which grew wide each time Victor "accidentally" touched him, sparking in wondrous amazement – all these little things Victor never knew when he fell in love with the innocent drunken boy.  


During the Cup of China, the said innocence dissolved to non-existence, transformed Yuuri to something even more breathtaking, powerful and sensual. Yuuri moaned above him, sounding wrecked already, and Victor cannot help feeling elated. It was the greatest compliment of all. Victor hollowed his cheeks, withdrawing and then going down again, urging Yuuri to follow his guidance. Yes, he was vaguely aware that his lips were already stained with saliva, both dried and fresh, entirely aware of the obscene noises spilling into the damp air as he sucked harder, deeper.

Victor didn’t stop as his throat began to contract, kept going with the sensation of Yuuri’s cock curving down into the tightness of his throat.  For a second Victor held still before he pulled back again to quickly inhale, repeating it again. This time, it lasted a little longer, a few seconds perhaps in which Victor tried to breathe through his nose.

Victor forced his jaw to relax, pressing his tongue against the underside of Yuuri’s cock, until a choked moan fell from Yuuri’s lips.  
  
“More,” Victor commanded in a muffled groan, Yuuri’s cock in his mouth hindering him from speaking properly. Not that he could care though as Yuuri understood, babbling something in response that Victor failed to understand in his attempt to match the pace Yuuri’s hips set. Yuuri looked down at him, his eyes so full of love and wondrous amazement, with a lazy smirk beginning to form as Victor visibly struggled to keep up with Yuuri’s thrusts. Helplessly, Victor heard himself moan, felt his nose brush against the soft skin of Yuuri’s pelvis, eyes fluttering shut upon the discomfort he was more than willing to endure. And in the next moment, Yuuri’s cock was gone from his mouth, leaving a thin strand of spit stretching from Victor’s lips to the tip of Yuuri’s length, leaving Victor empty in a way he hated.

In irritation he swallowed, then coughed, “Yuuri?”

With sweetness and innocence combined, voice low and breathy, Yuuri asked, “So that is what you always wanted, Victor? Devouring me with that pretty mouth of yours?”  
  
The way Yuuri spoke to him, authoritative and demanding, sent Victor’s mind flying, relishing in the power Yuuri had over him. Victor didn’t answer in response, only to open his mouth further in silent invitation.

“Victor,” Yuuri gasped, moving both hands to the back of Victor’s head again, pushing his head down, literally forcing him to take more, just the way he had always imagined it.  
  
Force was something Victor despised from the depth of his guts. Well, usually. Right now? Rather not. Being forced by Yuuri in that manner almost did it for Victor.  
  
Unable to speak with his mouth yet again, Victor tried to speak with his eyes, pleading Yuuri to go on, to go deeper and deeper still. Forcing him, making him swallow, making him cough and gag. At first Yuuri’s eyes went wide before they returned to normal, yet the hand against the back of Victor’s head twitched in silent understanding, as if their souls were connected. How Victor wished to know what Yuuri was thinking in this moment, how he perceived Victor on his knees.  
  
So unlike him, Yuuri swore, rolling his hips against Victor’s face. “Damn you, Victor!”  
  
Victor’s cock twitched at the sound of his name on Yuuri’s lips; twitched at the force of how Yuuri pressed Victor’s face against his body too, until his mouth was completely filled with Yuuri’s cock. He choked lightly, tears starting to prickle at his eyes, yet none of it ever mattered when he could feel the hot pulse of Yuuri’s cock against the walls of his mouth, those twisting fingers in his hair. For the briefest of moments Victor’s eyes fall shut, before they fly open again. He couldn’t bring himself not to watch Yuuri: his face was flushed, covered with a fine layer of sweat, exhaustion from his routine, excitement, yet his eyes twinkled and he smiled, keeping his movements efficient but more gentle than strictly necessary for Victor’s taste.

The noise Yuuri made as Victor bobbed his head was almost a whimper, a pleading whine, which made Victor sigh with pleasure. Though not planned, the hum provoked the exact reaction Victor had craved all night long.

Yuuri rolled his hips anew, this time much harder than Victor was prepared for, making him splutter and choke. In the wake of it, Yuuri fisted his hair, the words dissolving into undignified noises, “that is how you want it, is it not?”

  
_‘Hell yes!’_

Yuuri’s pelvis, feeling a shudder wrecking Yuuri’s body as the orgasm washes over him. Victor tried to swallow, he had done only once, and at the beginning he managed, but Yuuri was coming too hard and too intense for Victor to keep up with it, so that soon saliva mingled with come started to drip down Victor’s chin. It was messy and obscene, yet incredibly hot at the same time that Victor followed Yuuri into the heaven of climax not a moment later. Yuuri basically collapsed against him, trembling hands landing on Victor’s shoulders for support.

“Vkusno,” Victor breathed, wiping his wet and burning lips with the back of his hand. He knew well the impact that obscene gesture had on Yuuri, and he smiled as Yuuri’s grabbed him tightly by the collar.

 _Expectably._  
  
Yuuri all but dragged Victor to his feet, kissing the last remains of come from Victor’s lips in a way that robbed Victor yet again off all his senses before Yuuri spoke, voice hoarse and rough from countless moans. “I swear to everything that is dear to me, Victor Nikiforov, living legend. When we’re back at the hotel I want to fuck you. No. I _will_ fuck you. I _will_ fuck you until you won’t smile that smug smirk of yours anymore. Until you can’t walk, until …” Yuuri stated, half-teasing, half in earnest, and with every word Yuuri spoke, Victor’s excitement flared. “Can we go already?” he laughed, interrupting Yuuri mid-sentence.  
  
“Damn you!” Yuuri said, before he kissed him yet again.

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. A little bit inspired by this glorious nsfw Victuuri art (permission to weave some parts of it into the story was granted from the artist): [by aivelin](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/152704074696/its-been-officially-confirmed-that-they-eat) 3\. Thx to my beta reader @themirkyking <3 4. [ Crossposted to tumblr](https://foolsonice.tumblr.com/post/157243238113/eating-katsudon-written-for-victuuri-week-2017) 5\. Feedback would be lovely <3
> 
> I am on tumblr, feel free to say hi


End file.
